This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This grant is to provide computer access for junior and senior undergraduate students performing faculty-supported independent research projects in the field of Bioinformatics. The student will choose a protein of biological interest, preferably one whose tertiary structure has been determined. The student will then procure between 30-60 protein sequences from available databases and align them. Upon optimization of the alignment, evolutionary analysis will be performed. Residue and sequence motif conservation will be used to ellucidate protein structure and function relationships.